The Commoner
by BaconKingpin
Summary: Augustus Filamond is a low-class devil with no magical talent who gets accepted into one of the best school in the underworld. The only problem is that its filled with a bunch of egotistical nobles who thrive off making his time at the school a living hell. Follow him as he struggles to make a name for himself in a society where people like him are looked down upon.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Now before we start let's talk about pairings I was going to pick between Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, and Seekvaira Agares. The only problem is that Seekvaira will require more world building which I have no problem with. Let me know who you want the OC to be paired with in the comments. Warning Later on I might just decide for myself regardless of the results**

Chapter 1

Growing up in the underworld isn't as amazing as people think it is, especially when you're a low-class devil enrolled into one of the top schools made specifically for high-class devils from noble families. You're bound to meet some egotistical ass hat who disagrees with the sudden change in the school system. When Augustus Filamond was accepted into one of the best schools in the underworld he planned to make a couple of friends and refrain from drawing lots of attention.

The first two months weren't as bad, a couple of fights here and there, but as time passed the harassment got worse. However, unlike most days today had been rather peaceful without any fighting. Augustus walked into the cafeteria ignoring the usual glares he'd receive when walking into a room. Today they were serving steak, now this wasn't just any ordinary steak it was one of the best steaks he had ever seen in his life.

Luckily for him, he just happened to pick up the last piece before they ran out. A drooling smile plastered on his face as his nose was filled with a sweet mellow aroma. Before he could even make it to a table, Augustus noticed a familiar blonde-haired teen approaching him, a groan slithered from his lips when their eyes made contact. _"Oh, just my luck it's that Balam douchebag who's always harassing weaker high-class devils. And here I was thinking today would be peaceful, dear Maou why do you hate me so much?"_

"Hey, commoner! A buddy of mine told me you got the last piece of steak, how about you give it to me? I'm pretty hungry."

Augustus scoffed and continued walking, suddenly a hand reached out a grabbed his arm tightly, "Hey don't ignore me when talking to you! I said can I have your steak?" Slapping his hand away Augustus turned around to face the devil, a frown visible on his face. "No, Agharr you can't have my steak. Besides I'm sure you can afford hundreds of steaks with you being a noble and all, now if you'll excuse me my foods getting cold." Agharr tightened his grip and began flaring his aura hoping to scare some sense into the low-class devil, "I wasn't asking you! Now hand it over or I'm going to kick your ass!"

Everyone in the lunch room was now staring at them both. Agustus had two choices, the first one was to hand over his food like a coward, the second one was to refuse and possibly get his ass kicked for doing so, either way, he was in a losing situation. A gulp of saliva forced its way down Augustus's throat, he had never fought Agharr or anyone else from the Balam family for that matter. But from what he heard, the Balams were highly respected for their abnormal physical abilities and resistance to high magic.

Basically, he was fucked unless he handed over the food, his hands trembling he slowly handed over the plate of food trying to ignore the smirk coming from the high-class devil. Instead of handing over the lunch like he had originally planned the young devil turned the plate upside down causing the food to fall onto to the dirty floor. Smirking in victory he nearly burst into laughter at the shocked look on Agharrs face.

"Oops sorry about that, I guess I got butterfingers for a second there."

"You little shit. You think you're funny, don't you?"

Augustus chuckled, "Well I've been told I'm a pretty hilarious guy. I can tell you a joke if you wan-" Before he could finish his sentence Agharr rushed towards him, throwing a powerful punch which was easily dodged. Augustus dashed out of the way, lifting the glass plate in his hands over his head, he slammed it against the high-class devil's head, causing a couple of people in the cafeteria to gasp in shock. Agharr stumbled backward, a trail of warm blood trickled down the side of his head as he glared at Agustus.

"How dare you raise your hand against me you low-class scum!" Agharr yelled dashing toward Augustus again only this time he extremely pissed. He quickly took off his blazer and threw it at the high-class devil, blinding the blonde long enough for him to deliver a sharp uppercut to his chin. Dazed and angry Agharr responded to the attack with a roundhouse kick, Agustus successfully blocked the kick that was aimed for his head. However, the force behind the kick was so strong it snapped his arm like a toothpick and sent him flying across the cafeteria into a wall, leaving behind a large crater.

Augustus laid on the cold cafeteria floor grunting in pain, he knew the Balams were strong, but this was ridiculous. His entire body was going numb and this was only after being hit once, well on the bright side he was able to get a few good hits before he got his ass kicked. Agharr approached the fallen devil and grabbed him by his hair pulling him to his knees as he cocked back his fist for a second time. "Not so funny, now are you? I'm gonna show you what happens when trash such as youself steps out of line."

Agharr's fist was suddenly grabbed before he could bash in Augustus's face. Turning around ready to give whoever stopped his attack a piece of his mind, he nearly choked to death when he got a look at the perpetrator. He was greeted by a handsome teenager with spiky silver hair and piercing blue eyes.

"V-Vali! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Agharr was afraid, but he was too prideful to admit such a thing. Vali frowned in annoyance when his eyes fell upon the barely conscious teenager trapped in Agharrs grip.

"I could ask you the same thing Agharr. He's barely conscious yet you continue to attack him as if beating a low-class commoner half to death makes you strong. When in actuality you're just a coward who preys on the weak. "Vali replied smoothly as he tightened his grip causing the devil's wrist to crack.

"W-Who the hell do you think you are? You think just because your grandfather is the current ruler of the underworld you can do and say whatever the hell you want! I don't need to be lectured by a filthy half-breed such as yourself! Now release me unless you want to face the same treatment as this filthy mongrel."

Vali did what he was told and released Agharrs wrist only to reach out and grab his throat seconds later. The Balam heir struggled to breathe as Valis grip tightened, suddenly a pair of blue energy like wings erupted from his back surprising everyone in the lunchroom.

 **[DIVIDE]**

 **[DIVIDE]**

 **[DIVIDE]**

Vali released his grip, causing Agharr to slump to knees panting exhaustingly. He scowled in disgust while watching the blonde-haired devil struggle to pick himself up. "You're truly pathetic you know, a disgrace to your family's name. You can barely even stand, and I only divided your power three times. Hell, you don't even have enough power left to beat an average human, no wonder you prey on those weaker than you." Vali walked passed Agharr and picked up the unconscious Augustus, "Let's get you to the infirmary." Vali said, propping the boy on his shoulder as he walked out of the cafeteria.

When they were out of the cafeteria Vali let out a chuckle as they continued walking down the empty hallway, "I know your awake Gus, you can stop faking now." Vali looked at Augustus who was trying too hard to hide the smile that was forming on his bloody face. Augustus opened his eyes and looked at Vali who was staring at him.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there Vali I appreciate it."

"No problem, what kind of best friend would I be if let you die?"

"That's pretty ironic coming from you considering you almost killed me when we first met."

"That's because you pissed me off, with that smart-ass mouth of yours."

"No, it was because I was the first person to ever call you out on your bullshit and then you got all butthurt and threw me through a wall."

The boys stopped walking when they reached the door to the infirmary and stood there for almost three minutes, gulping down saliva as they hesitated to open the door. The problem was that Augustus had a habit of showing up to the infirmary many times throughout the week and as a result, he landed himself on the doctor's shit list. Dr. Falbium Glasya-Labolas was the only ultimate class devil in the school besides Vali and a couple of other faculty members. And he was absolutely terrifying when you woke him up from his naps, which was all he did throughout the day other than scaring the hell out of students who were unlucky enough to stumble inside of his office. To put it lightly he was a lazy piece of shit who was terrifying when he got angry.

Coming to an agreement, the two friends nodded at one another before sliding the door open and stepping inside the infirmary ready to face the hell inside.

 **Authors Notes: Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed this first chapter I know it was short and I promise chapter two will be longer if enough people like it. Reviews keep me going so let me know what you think, also when I say reviews I mean reviews not posting shit like: "This story sucks and you're a fag. This is boring you should've made your oc a 4-way hybrid who's also the son of a Hindu god!" Yeah, shit like that isn't helpful at all post something constructive plz. Also, I will be uploading two new chapters for my story the beast later on this week.**

 **I'm sure you noticed but I made some changes to the canon, Rizevim Lucifer has the title as the strongest devil, Sirzechs is Sirzechs Beelzebub, Ajuka is Ajuka Asmodeus, and Serafall is still Levi-tan. Falbium turned down the request to work as a Maou and instead decided to become a doctor. I always thought it was dumb that sirzechs was stronger than the son of the original**

 **Lucifer so I made some changes because I can lol. Also Rizevim isn't evil in this story. Since we're on rizevim was anybody else pissed when Issei gained that bullshit powerup from ophis that made him stronger or as strong as a super devil and he was able to easily defeat rizevim. It was such a predictable way to waste of a good villain. Now that I think about it none of the villains in dxd have any dept to them lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Augustus was now standing in dangerous territory after he and Vali walked into the infirmary they played a quick game of rock, paper, scissors. The loser had to wake up Falbium. Of course, Augustus lost, and Vali bailed on him, so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Small bullets of sweat rolled down his back as the Ultimate class devil rose from his slumber. Falbium stood up from his chair and slowly walked over to confront the teen, "Didn't I tell you I didn't want to see your face for the rest of the week! Who the hell did you piss off this time Filamond?"

"A-Agharr Balam, he tried to take my lunch, which led to a fight. As you can see it didn't end well," Augustus stated, pointing at his bloody broken arm. Falbium sighed and walked over to his medicine cabinet.

"Why didn't you just give him the food? I'm sure missing lunch for one day is better than getting your arm broken." Falbium was truly confused, who would take a beating over something insignificant like a school lunch.

"It's not about the food," replied Augustus, he walked over to one of the beds and sat down. "It's about self-respect, people already look down on me enough. If I had given up my food just because he told me commanded me to do so, it just would've made me look weak and pathetic."

"You are weak, but I wouldn't say you're pathetic. If I'm being honest you're rather brave, most people would've dropped out by now, but you haven't. Mind telling me why?"

"Because I want to prove that you don't need to be born a noble to succeed in the underworld. So many people are constantly looked down on because of their low status, I want to prove that status doesn't mean shit, I know it sounds idiotic considering I can't last a day without ending up in the infirmary. However, I still believe it's possible I'll just have to work hard."

"I see, it makes sense if you think about it from another perspective. I won't pretend to know what it's like to grow up in a lower-class environment, but I do wish you luck on your journey. It won't be an easy thing to pull off but I'm sure a guy like you can make it to the top."

"You know you're actually a pretty cool guy when you aren't sleeping or threatening to incinerate someone for interrupting your naps," Said Augustus. "Here I was thinking you were just some lazy bastard with anger problems."

"Don't get used to it kid, I'm literally the walking incarnation of rage and slothfulness, said Falbium. Backing away from the cabinet he approached Augustus and handed him a small bottle filled with a dark purple liquid. "Drink this potion and you'll be good to go, I should warn you though, the taste is appalling so just down it all in one gulp."

Unscrewing the top, Augustus nearly choked to death when he got a good whiff of the magical beverage. He said a quick prayer to the Maou before gulping it all down like he had been told, trying to fight the urge to vomit. Augustus watched in amazement as his wounds healed in an instant, even his arm was slowly rebuilding itself. Magic truly is an amazing thing. The bell rang signifying his next class was about to start, exiting the infirmary, he strolled down the hallway contemplating about whether he should skip or attend class.

Eventually, he decided to attend class. Walking into the classroom he sat in the back, as usual, trying to force himself to listen to his teachers' boring lecture. This was without a doubt his least favorite class, not only was it boring, it was also his longest class.

His daydreaming session came to an end when his teacher angrily shouted his name from the other side of the classroom. Not only was he now in trouble but now nearly everyone in the class was now staring at him. "Um, sorry I wasn't paying attention did you say something?" Sighing in annoyance the teacher ran his fingers through his shaggy mop-like hair before raising his voice, "If you had been paying attention, you would've heard me say that Ms. Agares is going to your partner for the upcoming class project. I'm about to dismiss class so you all can go to the library and work on them."

"Can I just work by myself?"

"No, you can't this is assignment requires a partner to pass. I if you do anything other then what I've assigned I'll be forced to give you a zero."

Augustus groaned as he sat back in his chair listening to the teacher talk. This was the last thing he needed, his day had already been awful enough, and then his teacher only made it worse when he announced that Seekvaira Agares was going to be his partner. He had never talked to her personally but if the things he heard about her being a cold-hearted bitch were true, he was in for one hell of a ride.

After class was dismissed Agustus waited outside the classroom for his partner so they could walk to the library together. Eventually, he was approached by an attractive young woman with long blonde hair and pink eyes accompanied by a pair of eyeglasses. She wore a serious expression on her face that turned into a scowl when she looked at Augustus, _"Wow she's pretty cute. Minus the scowl of course."_

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, you don't mind leading the way, do you? I have absolutely no idea where the library is, I've never had a reason to go until now."

Hearing this Seekvaira frowned, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Fine, follow me and don't fall behind." She walked away, Augustus following behind her as the two of them travel towards the library. Neither one of them spoke a word throughout the entire walk, they just exchanged looks every so often.

When they arrived at the library, the two of them automatically went to the back of the room, searching for a quiet place to do their work. Seated and ready to work Augustus looked at Seekvaira who was pulling a large stack of notes out of her bag.

"So what topic should we discuss during our project?"

"Well, I'm going to talk about the old Satan Faction, you, on the other hand, aren't doing anything. I can take care of everything by myself I don't want to fail this project, so I'll just do both of our parts." Augustus growled. As expected she was a bitch like everyone had said, she just insulted his intelligence without a care in the world.

"What the hell do you mean I'm not going to do anything? I didn't work my ass off to get in this school just, so someone could do my work for me."

"There's no way I'm putting my grade in the hands of some lazy commoner who can't even show up to class on time," She scoffed and returned to her work only to have it snatched away by a pissed off Augustus.

"Listen here dammit, my name isn't commoner it's Augustus Filamond. We're partners now so stop acting all high and mighty and work with me."

"You should be grateful that I'm even doing this for you! Why do you commoners have to make everything more difficult than they have to be?"

"What the hell did I just tell you about calling me that? You really are a bitch, although it's not really surprising to you being a high-class devil and all."

Slamming her hands on the table, Seekvaira jumped out of her seat and flared some of her demonic energy, "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, I said you're a bitch," said Augustus, standing up so he was at an equal level with Seekvaira.

"You really should choose your next words wisely," said Seekvaira. She released more of her energy causing the tables surrounding her to shake violently.

"Am I supposed to be scared? What're you gonna do kick my ass? Go for it, it's like a daily routine for me now."

Seekvaira watched as Augustus picked up his books and walked out of the library, completely ignoring the crowd of staring teenagers. She dropped down into her seat and took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes in frustration. She had heard several stories about Augustus Filamond, most were negative, while only a select few were positive. Seekvaira was highly aware that she was in the wrong, sadly she was too prideful to admit that it was her fault.

Several minutes passed and Seekvaira was still sitting in the library. Only now she couldn't concentrate, the image of Augustus storming out of the library was engraved into her brain. Yes, she did have a short temper, regardless of that this was the first time anyone had made her this angry. Frustrated and confused she picked up her utensils and walked out of the library. She spent the next thirty minutes searching around the school for Augustus, as she turned the corner something hard slammed against her forehead and knocked her to the ground. Rising to her feet, she was surprised to see a beautiful young girl with crimson red hair lying on the floor holding her forehead.

"Rias? What're you doing out here?"

The redhead looked up, tears forming in her eyes, "Your head is really hard Seekvaira, I think I might have a concussion. I'm looking for Akeno, we were supposed to be walking to class together."

Rias pulled herself off the floor, slowly rubbing the red knot that was forming on her forehead, "Why are out here, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I'm looking for Augustus Filamond, we're working on a class project together, he stormed off after we had a small disagreement. Have you seen him?"

Rias eyes began to sparkle as she dashed forward and grabbed Seekvaira's hand, "Woah! You know Augustus-sama! Can you introduce me?"

Confused at her friend's behavior, Seekvaira coughed before pulling her hand out of the redhead's grip, "What's with the sudden infatuation? He's nothing special, he's a low-class commoner with a bad temper."

"If the stuff about his temper is true then I think you two would make a cute couple."

"C-Couple? Don't make me laugh, there's no way in hell I'd ever date that lazy moron!"

"Ufufufu ~ you say that yet you're blushing. Anyway, the reason why I'm interested in him is that he's so different. How many low-class devils do you know personally, who aren't in a peerage, and were able to attend this school? This is one of the top schools in the underworld, high-class devils have a hard time getting in as it is, yet some random low-class devil was able to get enrolled. You can't tell me he doesn't sound a little interesting," aid Rias, as her eyes sparkled with glee. "Not to mention the fact that he sounds exactly like an anime protagonist!"

"I'll never understand your strange obsession with those cartoons."

The two girls continued searching for Augustus and were almost about to give up until they spotted him walking to the school gates. While they were walking Seekvaira and Rias noticed a devil with strange markings on his face rushing towards him, his fist seemed to be enchanted with magic. "Hey, Commoner!" The devil screamed a cocky smile was on his face as he cocked back his fist.

Augustus didn't say a word, he turned his head to the side barely dodging the attack, the fist grazed his cheek and he felt a warm liquid run down the side of his face. Responding quickly as possible, Augustus took the palm of his hand and smashed it against the devil's nose. A loud crack echoed throughout the courtyard as the devil fell to his knees, holding his bloody nose. Augustus quickly took advantage of this and delivered a powerful kick to his attacker's head, knocking him unconscious.

Rias couldn't believe her eyes, she had just witnessed a low-class devil easily overpower and knockout someone stronger than him in seconds, "Amazing, I knew there was something different about him," said rias excitingly. "I wonder if I can get him to join my peerage!"

"Yeah, that was rather surprising, although he only won because he took his opponent by surprise and Zephyrdors brother is terrible at physical confrontations," Seekvaira said. "Also, asking him to join your peerage isn't a good idea, from what I've been told he doesn't really have a high opinion when it comes to noble devils."

"But he hangs out with Vali all the time and he's a noble. I'll definitely win him over, just you watch Seekvaira!"

Seekvaira chuckled at her friend's childish behavior as she continued to glance out the window. It was true that he hung out Vali a lot, but that was only because Vali was an outcast like him due to his half-breed origin. The boy walked out of the school gates, leaving the devil on the ground with blood gushing from his nose. As she was watching him leave, Seekvaira was starting to wonder if she had judged Augustus too quickly.

 **SCENE BREAK**

After a long shitty day at school, there was only one thing that could put him at ease, and that was training. Augustus was currently dodging for his life, which was hard since one of his eyes was swollen shut. The perpetrator was none other than Vali Lucifer, the same guy who saved his ass early today, was now kicking him around the training room like a ragdoll.

He threw another punch only to have it blocked and countered with an elbow to the chin. Augustus stumbled backward struggling to regain his composure, "Don't give up Augustus you can beat him!" Smiling, he looked up and was greeted by a young blonde-haired witch flying on a broomstick.

"Looks like you have a fan Gus," said the silver-haired teen. The young witch looked away from the two boys trying to hide the glowing shade of crimson appearing on her cheeks.

"Sorry, but I think that's enough for today. My face is completely numb, and I feel like shit," said Augustus. Standing to his feet the young devil limped over towards a set of bleachers in the distance. Observing his opponent as he sat down, Augustus noticed something that made him frown.

Vali was standing in front of him completely unscathed. Usually when he got into fights that were unwinnable Augustus still managed to get in a couple of hits before losing, this, however, was different. No matter how hard he tried the black-haired teen couldn't lay a single hit on the young Lucifer heir. It was truly irritating yet at the same time, it inspired him to train harder.

"You're getting better Gus; your speed, endurance, and durability have improved exponentially." Vali looked up and pointed at the young witch floating above them, "Hey LeFay, can you come down here and heal him?"

LeFay jumped down from her broom and skipped over to her battered up friend, her eyes widened after she got a good look at his face. Frowning, she turned around and sent Vali a harsh glare. Vali responded to the glare with a blank stare and a yawn, "What's with the evil eyes? Did I do something?" A groan escaped LeFay's lips as she stomped towards Vali, "Yes, you did do something! Don't you see his face?! It looks absolutely horrible."

Shrugging his shoulders, Vali looked at LeFay and then glanced over at Augustus's battered up face. "He'll be fine it's not like his wounds are permanent."

"That's not the point Vali! You're stronger than Augustus, don't you think it's a little harsh to be throwing him around like that?" LeFays rant came to an end when she felt a hand grab her shoulder, "LeFay I'm fine, I told Vali not to hold back…something I'll probably never do again after what happened today. Anyway, how am I supposed to improve if he doesn't take me seriously? If anything, he's helping me get stronger and someday I might even kick his ass."

"F-Fine if you say so, I still don't understand why he had to hit you so hard."

She stuck out her hands and aimed them towards his face, a green light emitted from her palms healing his wounds in seconds. Augustus smiled mischievously and pulled LeFays hat down over her eyes, blinding the girl temporarily. After regaining her sight, the young witch glared at her friend, "Thanks for the help pipsqueak." Pouting she turned to the side and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not a pipsqueak…dummy."

He soon found himself tightly embracing the flustered witch in a hug, "Aww~ you're so adorable LeFay!" A cute squeal escaped her mouth when a pair of arms wrapped around her torse, "Adorable?!" LeFay screamed in embarrassment, causing Augustus to tighten his grip and wink at her teasingly. She pulled away from him, revealing her tomato red face to both boys before running out of the training room.

The two teens stared at one another confusingly while watching her retreat. Shrugging their shoulders, they began walking to the exit in silence, "Hey Vali you don't mind if I sleep over, tonight do you? I don't really feel like going home tonight."

"Sure, help yourself, you can sleep in one of the spare bedrooms down the hall," said Vali, pointing down the long roomy hallway. Silence filled the air once again, the only thing on Augustus's mind now was crawling into a fluffy warm bed. Taking a bath was the last thing he wanted to do, he'd just take one in the morning before school.

Walking quietly, Augustus couldn't help but notice that Vali was staring at him. He couldn't quite make out the expression on the silver-haired teen's face. "Uh, Vali are you okay man? You've been staring at me for awhile now and it's starting to creep me out."

"I just can't figure you out Filamond," said Vali, "If you don't mind me asking what's your dream?"

"My dream? What do you mean?"

Vali came to a stop and leaned against the wall, Augustus did the same his face wore a confused expression while waiting for an answer.

"What's your goal? What are you trying to accomplish in life? What the hell gives you the courage to get up every day and go to a place where you're constantly reminded how inferior you are?"

They both stood in there for a while staring at another in silence. Vali was waiting for an answer and Augustus was staring at the ground with his hands shoved in his pocket.

"Well to recap what I said to Falbium, I just want to prove to people that being born into a high-class family doesn't mean anything. I want to prove that you can be anything you want if you work hard enough for it, even if you grew up in the slums of the underworld. I think I might aim for the role of Maou in the future. Yeah, it does sound ridiculous coming from a weakling like me, but I'm sure it's possible."

Augustus continued staring at the ground, waiting for his friend to reply.

"So, in other words, you want people to respect you as a person. Do you know that becoming a Maou won't make people respect you right? If you want to be a Maou then become a Maou because that's your dream, don't do it because you want people to like you. If you want people to respect you then you should earn and prove everyone who's ever doubted you wrong. Yes, you are very weak and you're a nobody who was born into one of poorest parts of the underworld. Despite all of that you were still able to get into one of the top schools in the underworld, if you can do that then you can become Maou."

Augustus gawked at Vali in disbelief, "Wow…you just said something cool and inspiring without sounding like a total prick. Are you really Vali Lucifer?"

Vali rubbed his fingers through his hair and went back to walking to his room.

"Hey Vali, what's your dream?" Asked Augustus, Vali stopped again. He turned to face his friend with a smug grin glued on his face.

"This noble life isn't really all that fun if I'm being honest. It's dull and boring, the problem is I only feel alive when I'm fighting someone. I have a list of all the people I want to fight before I die and the top five are you, Sairaorg Bael, The Red Dragon Emperor, Sirzechs Beelzebub, and Great Red. My dream is rather simple, I want to defeat all five of you in a duel."

"Wait! You want to fight me? Didn't you just kick my ass multiple times a couple of hours ago!? What the hell makes you think I'll be strong enough to take you on?"

"Because growing stronger is mandatory if you want to become a Maou someday. You can't rule over the devil race if you're weak. Look I'm tired so I'm going to bed we can talk about this tomorrow. Good Night Gus."

Augustus entered the elegant guest room, undressed, and jumped in the giant king size bed in front of him. As he laid in bed waiting for sleep to come and take over his body. Augustus could only think about growing stronger, so his dream and Vali's could come true in the future.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **There goes another chapter hope you enjoyed reading it, I had a lot of fun writing. Originally Augustus was going to get sucker punched in the courtyard and knocked out. Then Rias and Seekvaira were going to come to his rescue, but I decided to rewrite it to show that Augustus isn't extremely weak if I had to rank his strength it would probably be around Mid-Class. His hand to hand combat skills are slightly above average at best, he just sucks hard at magic.**

 **So, if he must fight someone who's good at magic he'll most likely get stomped. I'm still trying to decide if I want to pair him up with Rias or Seekvaira. In the PMs 5 have voted Rias and 4 have voted for Seekvaira. This story takes place 2 to 3 years before canon by the way. Next chapter will focus on Seekvaira and Augustus trying to get along which will be rather difficult since they're both hotheads.**

 **Oh yeah forgot to mention the light novels officially ended last month which I don't mind since I dropped them around Volume 15. Now we're getting a new series Shin High school DxD which I think is completely unneeded. There's only so much stuff you can do before you're back to recycling the same plots repeatedly. If we're being honest Issei has reached the pinnacle of being an op Gary-Stu shounen protagonist. Despite all that I still like the guy lol. It's supposed to be a darker and way more serious from what I've heard if so I hope they cut back on the ecchi and focus more on the PLOT and world building. DxD has one of the most interesting settings in fiction yet the author does nothing with it! Has anyone else been watching Tokyo Ghoul Re? If so what do you think? As a fan of the manga, I think they're doing damn good compared to fucking Root A.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The bell finally rung dismissing Augustus to his final class for the day. The same class where he had been forced to partner up with Seekvaira. No matter how hard he tried Augustus couldn't get the cold-hearted blonde out of his head, which would probably explain why he had been so angry all day. Walking out of the classroom door, he was startled after someone reached out and grab the sleeve of his shirt.

Looking over his shoulder, behind him stood a pretty girl with crimson red hair. Augustus continued to stare at the girl while she held on to his shirt sleeve, a smile plastered on her face. Mumbling under his breath, he turned around to face her, pulling out of the redheads 'soft grip. It didn't take long for him to figure out who she was, the bright red hair was the biggest giveaway.

"You need something?" asked Augustus.

The redhead stepped forward smiling as she stuck out her hand, "My name is Rias Gremory. It's nice to finally meet you Augustus Filamond." Narrowing his eyes, Augustus captures her hand in lazy grip and shook it.

"Um, nice to meet you to…do you need something? If not, I'll be on my way I gotta get to class."

"Mind if I walk with you? I always see you walking alone so I figured I'd introduce myself and possibly make a new friend."

Sighing Augustus turned around and began walking away, "You seem like a nice girl and all, but I'm not really interested."

Rias' smile quickly turned into a frown. Placing her hands on her hips, she slowly trailed behind the black-haired devil from a distance, "Do you mind explaining why?"

Rias stopped walking, expecting him to do the same. However, to her annoyance he kept walking not even bothering to peek over his shoulder, "It's because you draw a lot of unnecessary attention. I get enough attention as it is, if I start hanging out with you it'll only make things worse. Don't take it personally." She continued watching him until he was out of her field of vision. Sighing in disappointment she began walking to class thinking of another way to confront Augustus.

Walking down the long marble halls, Augustus lazily marched towards the library. His scowl grew wider as his path was blocked by someone familiar.

"I was expecting you to show up sooner or later. Could we possibly do this some other time? I have a project that's due in a week and I'm behind."

"Are you stupid? You want me to let you leave you and that prick Vali embarrassed me in front of the entire school!" Augustus yawned with uninterest, staring down the devil standing in front of him. "Oh, screw you Agharr! Everything that happened yesterday was entirely your fault."

Gritting his teeth, Agharr pointed an accusing finger at Augustus, "It's all your fault! My family was ashamed to look me in the face after word got around that I lost to some filthy half-breed."

"You lost, stop whining and get over it already. I get my ass kicked all the time and you don't see me complaining. Besides being disliked by everyone isn't all that bad, you get used to it eventually." Augustus shoved his hands into his pockets and walked right pass Agharr. He didn't take Augustus' comment well, in seconds he was emitting high levels of demonic energy, causing the ground below him to crack from the pressure.

"You're itching for a fight because your fragile ego was shattered right? Instead of going after the guy who put you in such a vulnerable position you're here to pick a fight with me. I guess everything he said about you being a coward was true huh?"

Agharr laced his fists in magic as he narrowed his glare. Augustus couldn't help but shiver at the large amounts of killing intent that was being sent in his direction _. "So, this is the strength of a high-class devil when they're serious. I must admit it's rather terrifying."_ He dashed forward with incomprehensible speeds, in the blink of an eye, he was standing right in front of Augustus with his fist raised in the air.

Augustus closed his eyes waiting for the attack, but it never came. He eyes crept open to observe the situation, to his surprise his view was blocked by a giant fist that seemed to be frozen in place. Augustus took a couple steps back to better look at his surroundings, other than Agharr being frozen in place the only thing that stood out was the giant blue dome overshadowing them.

"Can you go a single day without nearly getting yourself killed?"

A blue magic circle appeared inside of the dome revealing a pissed off Seekvaira, she walked right pass Augustus and stopped a couple feet away from Agharr. Her expression was cold and stern as always, despite that Augustus couldn't help but admire her beauty. With a wave of her hand, Agharr was unfrozen and moving around again. Instead of going after Augustus like he had originally planned, he was now directing his hatred towards the pink-eyed devil standing between them.

"What the hell do you want Seekvaira?" asked Agharr in a demanding tone.

"Sorry Agharr, but I cannot allow you to harm this boy," she replied nonchalantly, glaring at the Balam heir.

"What is he your boyfriend? Don't tell me you refused to marry me only to hook up with some low life vermin? "

"No, he isn't my boyfriend he's my partner for a class project, because of that I'm going to need him alive if I want to pass. Also, I refused to marry you because you're beneath me when its time for me to get married, it'll be someone I consider worthy to stand beside me on equal footing."

"You really are a stuck-up bitch! Always thinking you're better than everyone when you're not!" He growled as he pointed at her.

"I don't think I'm better than everyone." She replied. "I just think I'm better than you and I am as far as I'm concerned. Now do yourself a favor and leave, I really don't want to embarrass you."

"Embarrass me?! Who in the hell do you think you're talking to?!"

A cluster of curse words erupted from Agharrs lips as he charged towards Seekvaira in a blind rage, unaware of the huge smirk on her face. Seconds later, he found himself frozen in place again forced to watch in silence as Seekvaira fired a large blue orb of demonic energy in his direction. The orb slammed into his face knocking him unconscious, the blue dome seemed to disappear when his body connected with the ground.

Augustus watched in awe as Seekvaira put an end to Agharrs tantrum. He was starting to wonder whether pissing her off yesterday had been a good idea. Even if she was a pain in the ass, he was still grateful that the blonde had gone out her way to help him.

Turning around Seekvaira sent him a glare cold enough to make his soul jump out of his body, "Are you an idiot? That punch would've popped your head like a balloon had I been a second late. I know you have your pride to hold onto, but you should really start using your brain more often or you'll end up getting yourself killed. You can't just say whatever you like and not expect consequences."

"Uh…" He was truly lost for words, the last thing he was expecting was a lecture. Augustus just stood there and stared at the blonde unsure of how he should respond to her little rant.

"Look Seekvaira, I know you and I aren't exactly the best of friends, but I really do appreciate the help.."

"Don't worry about it, believe it or not, I've never been too fond of bullies." Seekvaira sighed and placed her hand on her chest, "Augustus, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I'd like to apologize for what happened between the two of us yesterday. As the heir of the Agares clan, I am ashamed of how unprofessional my behavior was, I said a lot of hurtful things and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Taking in every word, Augustus smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. The compassionate look on her face was all the proof he needed to know that her words were genuine. "I forgive you. But if you're going to apologize it's only fair that I do the same, I'm sorry for calling you a bitch yesterday. It was rude, unprofessional, and I hope you can forgive me."

Augustus looked to the side, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Hey Seekvaira, since we got off on the wrong foot do think it's okay if we start over?"

"I wouldn't mind starting over," she replied. Seekvaira smiled as she stretched out her left hand. Augustus took her hand into his own and gave it a firm shake, "That's good to hear Seekvaira Agares, I really do hope we can get along."

"As do I Augustus Filamond, now come we a project to finish." Seekvaira walked away with Augustus right on her heels. He came to a halt and peeked over his shoulder at Agharr, "Hey Seekvaira, do you think it's a good idea to just leave him laying around, shouldn't we take him to the infirmary?"

"Leave him, the Balam family have a high resistance to magic so he'll be fine. I just used enough power to knock him unconscious, besides if it was you he'd just leave you behind. "Nodding his head in agreement, Augustus followed her into the library, leaving Agharr laying outside.

 **Authors Note:** **Okay this is a very short chapter, and nothing really happened during this chapter. I've been busy with college and working so I'm a little behind. I'm considering quitting my shitty job at Popeyes. I've been watching DxD hero and I'm still bored even after the 5** **th** **episode but the fights are pretty damn dope for sure. New chapter should be out soon…hopefully. Be sure to review and talk shit about how stale this chapter was lol**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Augustus confidently faced his opponent with his fists tightly clenched as he entered a fighting stance. Vali, on the other hand, was staring at Augustus with his hands stuffed in his pockets, a stern yet somewhat bored look on his face. This, of course, pissed Augustus off to no end, Vali was an arrogant and overconfident asshole and he had every right to be when Augustus thought about it clearly. Not only was he the great-grandson of the original Lucifer, this bastard was also in possession of a Longinus class sacred gear.

Talk about being gifted...

Bolting towards his target, the black-haired devil delivered a right hook towards Vali who easily sidestepped the attack. He followed up with a powerful uppercut, backflipping away Vali countered his attack with a leg sweep knocking him onto his back. Taking advantage of the situation, the Lucifer heir continued his assault with an ax kick. Luckily Augustus was able to dodge out of the way before the attack could reach him, the heel of Vali's foot slammed into the ground creating a large 2ft crater.

Augustus jumped to his feet ready to dive back into the action, however when his eyes settled on the large crater left behind by his silver-haired friend. All he could do was stare at the giant hole in shock, dropping his arms to his side Augusts ran his fingers through his hair.

"Dude…"

Augustus looked at the crater the turned his attention back to Vali.

"Are you trying to freakin kill me!"

Valis brow rose in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Vali asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Augustus stammered and pointed at the crater.

"Do you not see the giant ass hole that kick left behind? That kick could've caused some major damage."

Vali scoffed, "Oh please, that was probably the weakest attack I've thrown all day. Stop whining you sound like a wuss."

Gritting his teeth in anger Augustus walked up to Vali and butted his head against the silver-haired teen. "Who the hell are you calling a wuss you shitty pretty boy douche bag?"

Now visibly annoyed Vali pushed back sparking an argument between the two, "Who the hell are you calling a pretty boy dumbass?!"

While Augustus and Vali were screaming and butting heads with one another, on the sidelines at LeFay and a teenage boy who seemed like an older version of the young blonde.

"Arthur, shouldn't we stop them before things get out of hand? Vali is stronger than Augustus it wouldn't be a fair fight."

The teen identified as Arthur flipped to another page of the book he was currently reading, adjusting his glasses he glanced over at LeFay who was watching the scene before them with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Augustus trains with Vali almost every day, I'm pretty sure he can take a beating. He'll be fine."

Ignoring her brothers' protests LeFay stormed onto the center of the training room where Augustus and Vali were arguing. When she was close enough she cocked back her foot and kicked both boys in the ankle causing them to yelp in pain.

"Oi, why the hell did you do that, you little runt?!" Vali yelled

"Hey, don't yell at LeFay, you shitty pretty boy!"

"I'm not a pretty boy!"

LeFay kicked them again putting an end to their rambling, well to be more specific they stopped arguing because of the cute glare they were receiving from the witch. "Aren't the two of you friends?" The two teens nodded as they rubbed their sore ankles.

Then why are you fighting? Friends don't fight! So, you two better hug and make up right now or I won't forgive either of you!" Lefay glared the two boys, her cheeks were puffed out in a pouting manner as tears began to form in her eyes. Unsure of what to do Augustus and Vali awkwardly hugged one another, LeFay smiled and pulled the two boys into a group hug. She released them both and skipped back to Arthur who seemed to have his eyes glued to his book.

"What just happened?" asked Augustus

"I honestly have no idea," replied Vali

"Sooo, what do you want to do now?"

"I kind lost my appetite for training and I'm hungry now, wanna go eat some ramen? Grafiya restocked the pantry yesterday."

"Sure, why the hell not? I can't stay too long though I gotta meet up with Seekvaira around eight."

Valis' eyes narrowed, "Seekvaira Agares? You sure it's a good idea meet up with her so late?"

"Seekvaira is good people Vali, don't worry I'll be fine. Somebody's being pretty overprotective."

"Of course, if you die then who the hell am I going to use as a punching bag," Vali replied. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled a pamphlet with the Lucifer family crest printed on the front. "Here," he said handing Augutus the sheet of paper. "If you get into any trouble use this and I'll be there to help in no time."

Augustus took the pamphlet and stuffed it in his pocket, "Thanks, pretty boy. Now let's go eat I'm fucking starving." Vali and Augustus left the training room with LeFay trailing behind them trying her best to catch up.

 **LineBreak: Training with Seekvaira**

Small beads of sweat rolled down his face as he concentrated on the orb of demonic energy floating in the palm of his hands. His breath was steady and more relaxed compared to last time he tried this, he sat quietly hoping this time would be different. However, all that hope came crashing down when the orb in his hands dispersed causing the energy in his hand to explode like a grenade. Augustus slammed his fist against the ground leaving behind a small crater.

"Dammit, why the hell does that keep happening!"

"It's because you're trying to force out the demonic energy instead of letting it flow out like it's supposed to," Seekvaira sighed. "Haven't we gone over this already?"

"Yes, we've gone over this several times!"

"Then why do you keep making the same mistake? I thought you would've gotten this right by now, it's honestly not that hard."

Augustus stopped channeling his demonic energy and glared at the pink eyed devil, "Oh I'm sorry that I wasn't naturally gifted with skills using magic like the magnificent Seekvaira Agares."

"Stop with the witty comments and pay attention," she replied.

Seekvaira removed her glasses and sat across from Augustus outstretching her hand, forming an orb of raw demonic energy. The ball continued to grow until it was the size of a basketball "Now all I must do is release the energy I've gathered or absorbed it back into my body, but since reabsorbing demonic energy is difficult for beginners I'll just release it."

The ball of demonic energy shot from his hand into a nearby tree completely obliterating it and the trees in its vicinity. Augustus watched Seekvaira with a hint of awe and envy on his face, he sighed and fell onto the grassy field staring at the night sky of the underworld.

A month had passed since Seekvaira saved him from getting decapitated by Agharr, the two of them seemed to grow closer since then. They weren't exactly friends, but they weren't enemies either they just tolerated one another.

Somehow, he was able to convince Seekvaira to help him hone his magical abilities, she was against it at first but eventually, she caved in much to his enjoyment. Now they were in the middle of who knows where practicing magic. Lifting his hands in front of his face, Augustus concentrated on the demonic energy flowing through body channeling it into the palm of his hand. A small baseball sized orb of energy emerged, the orb grew as he poured more energy into it, before it could reach the size he wanted, the orb dispersed, shattering like a piece of glass.

"Dammit, how the hell am I going to become Maou if I can't do something simple like this?" He groaned in frustration glaring upward at the sky. His view was blocked by a calm looking Seekvaira who had her glasses back on, "You were serious about that? I thought you were just making that up to impress me."

Augustus rolled his eyes at her remark, "Why the hell would I try to impress you four eyes? And yes, I was very serious, and I still plan to do it or die to try."

Seekvaira frowned at his insult, but decided to ignore it, "How do you plan on accomplishing this dream of yours?"

"Uh…I haven't really thought that far ahead if I'm being honest," He jumped to his feet and began pacing around in circles. "That's a good question, how the hell am I going to become Maou without a plan."

"Calm down, you're just fifteen years you have lots of time to come up with a plan. Now let's continue with our training." Nodding, the two of them sat back down and went back to their lesson.

He attempted to channel the orb of demonic energy continuously until he got it right, every time the orb reached a specific size it would shatter setting him back to square one. The energy in his hand formed into a sphere once again, slowly pumping his demonic power into it, eventually, the orb reached the same size as Seekvairas. With a huge smile on his face, Augutsus fired the orb at a giant boulder in the corner of the field. Shattering the stone with ease, Augutsus lowered his hand as he smiled with glee.

"Holy shit! I did it! I actually did it, fucking finally!" He ran up to Seekvaira and embraced her in a tight bearhug causing the young blonde to frown, "Thank you four eyes, you are without a doubt the best teacher in the entire underworld."

Seekvairas frown turned into a smile, "God you really are a morn, now let me go before I kick you in the crotch."

Augustus dropped the blonde from his grip, she landed on her feet and trailed over to the center of the field. Falling on her back she stared up at the sky, admiring the stars that seemed to glisten in the moonlight.

Suddenly an eerie roar echoed throughout the forest catching them both off guard, "Um what the hell was that?" Augustus asked in a shaky voice. He glanced over at Seekvaira who was currently scanning the area for enemies, "I have no idea, but whatever it is it's pretty close."

"Seekvaira, I've been meaning to ask, where the hell are we exactly?"

"In the middle of the forest owned by the Agares clan of course," she replied calmly

"You're telling me, you just randomly teleported us into the forest owned by your family? Why the hell didn't we just go to your backyard or something?!"

"Technically this is my backyard believe it or not! And besides I didn't think something bad would happen we're still in the Agares territory, we just happen to be hundreds of miles away from the house."

"That's even worse! What if we get attacked by a stray devil, or whatever the hell is out there?" He yelled pointing at a group of trees. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, the forests of the underworld are called no man's land for a reason!"

The ground shook violently as another roar rippled throughout the air. The trees swayed from side to side until they were torn out of the way revealing a giant spider the size of an elephant. It was charcoal grey, with four eyes, twelve long legs, a scorpion like stinger, and a head shaped like a human skull.

"What the hell is that?" Augustus asked slowly backing away from the atrocity.

"It's a widower, an S rated monster. I read about them in a book about supernatural creatures, specifically ones that live in the underworld. These things are extremely dangerous and very territorial. They've been known to capture their prey and lay eggs inside of them while the victim is still alive."

"Wow they sound like wonderful house pets, so we can either get eaten alive or turned into some kind of bug cumdumpster?"

"Your vulgarity isn't helping anyone at the moment."

"We're about ten seconds away from being eaten alive and your complaining about a couple of bad words," Augsutus scoffed. "So, do you have an idea that hopefully ends with us surviving this?"

"Sorry I don't really have anything in mind. I could try freezing it, I've never dealt with a creature of this caliber, so I don't know how it'll turn out." Seekvaira replied

"I see, so you're just as clueless as I am. If that's the case then there's only one thing we can do," Augustus reached out tighly grasping Seekvairas hand. "Run like hell!"

He sprinted in the opposite direction dragging Seekvaira along with him, the widower screeched as it rushed after the two teenagers. They ran into the forest dodging trees and roots sprouting from the ground. The widower was right on their trail knocking over every tree that got in its way, growling in an animalistic manner as he pounced at his prey.

Seekvaira fired several magical bullets at the creature hoping to slow it down somewhat. Obviously, her attacks didn't faze the monster because it continued to crawl towards them, growling and shooting corrosive webs from its stinger.

"Holy shit! That thing can shoot acidic spider webs? Why the hell didn't you mention that?!" Augustus yelled dodging a bullet of webs that hit a nearby tree.

"I didn't know! There wasn't a single page in the book that said anything about acidic webs!"

"Alright! Alright! Stop yelling at me and keep running four eyes!"

The two continued sprinting through the forest, their view slightly blocked by several stones and trees. Augustus peeked over his shoulder, the widower was right on Seekvairas heels ready to pounce on top her. Predicting the widower's movements, he shoved the blonde out of the way and dove to the ground sliding under the creature's attack, it flew over his head and landed on the ground in front of him.

Augustus stood up and fired an orb of demonic energy at the creature's eye, injured and frenzied the Arthropod began flailing around as webs expelled from its stinger. Rearing back on its legs the spider released an eerie screech as it opened its mouth revealing numerous rows of dagger like teeth. Before it could lunge on top him the giant insect froze in place leaving a puzzled expression on Augustus's face.

His eyes widened when he finally what was happening, turning around he looked Seekvaira. The beautiful pinked eyed devil glared at the widower with a forced smirk on her face. With one glance he could tell Seekvaira was having a hard time keeping the creature at bay.

"Hey, Seekvaira! How long can you keep that thing frozen?"

Seekvaira shrugged her shoulders, "This is the first time I've used my ability without the dome, I'm having a difficult time holding it in place as of now. If I had to predict the time range, I'd say fifty to sixty more seconds until it breaks free."

Augustus smiled

"That's all the time I need! Just hold it until I'm done doing my thing."

Seekvaired glared at the black-haired devil, "What thing? Don't tell me you're about to do something incredibly stupid that'll probably get you killed."

Augustus ignored her rambling and reached into his back pocket, pulling out the pamphlet Vali gave him. "Here goes nothing." He thought to himself. Augustus threw the pamphlet to the ground, seconds later a bright light radiated from the sheet of paper blinding everyone in the area including the monster that was currently trying to devour them. When the light died down, there stood none other than Vali Lucifer with a cup of Ramen in his hands. Upon further inspection, Augustus noticed that he was dressed in nothing but boxers and a pair of socks.

"Dude where the hell are your clothes?"

Vali swallowed the ramen in his mouth before facing his friend.

"Well, I was actually lying down in bed when you summoned me here. I didn't exactly have a lot of time to put on some clothes." Replied Vali.

"You told me to summon you if I ever needed help, right?"

Vali nodded.

"Well, be a good pal and help us kill that damn thing!" Augustus shouted pointing at the giant spider.

"Hold my Ramen for a second," Vali said turning around

Vali's face adopted a smile as his eyes settled on atrocity before him.

"Oh, that thing looks pretty strong. Albion, do it!"

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

A white aura laced around Vali's body as his body was encased in a body of white armor. He launched of the ground, a pair of blue teal wings erupted from his back as he flew towards the widower. Seekvaira released her hold on the widower when Vali's fist contacted its face. The force from his punch alone caused a powerful shockwave strong enough to knock the widower several feet away.

The beast jumped to its feet, growling at him like a rabid dog.

Numerous blasts of spider webs shot from its stinger, which were all easily dodge by the silver haired devil. Vali tried to close in, but the widower followed up with a several close-range attacks. The widower swung at him with its long razor like legs, Vali caught the attack smoothly and hurled the beast into the air. Flying above his opponent Vali interlocked both of his hands and slammed them against the beast's head, plunging it to the ground. His wings began to grow as a deep voice echoed from the armor.

 **[DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]**

When the announcements were done the widower was lying on the ground struggling to pull itself to its feet. Vali landed right in front of the beast and raised his hand, a silver beam of energy shot from his palm obliterating the beast instantly. "Well, that was disappointing. I guess looks can be deceiving after all." Departing from his armor Vali walked up to Augustus and Seekvaira who were watching him in awe.

"Amazing, his power is probably on par with an ultimate class devil," said Seekvaira. She looked over at Augustus then averted her gaze to Vali who had now gone back to eating his ramen.

"Yeah man I knew you were a badass and all, but I never thought I'd actually get a chance to see you fight."

Vali shrugged.

"It wasn't really all that honestly, but I do wish that thing had been more of a challenge."

While they were conversing a blue magic circle with the Agares family crest appeared a couple inches away from them.

Seekvaira could only stare as the blue light died down revealing two angry blonde-haired adults when their eyes settled on Vali and Augustus the two adults frowned pulling Seekvaira away from them.

"We sensed a strong magical presence, who are you and why are you here uninvited? Don't you know this is Agares territory?"

Augustus couldn't help but sweat at the powerful aura leaking off the two devils in front of him, they weren't as strong as Vali, but they were still stronger than him nonetheless.

"My name is Augustus Filamond I'm a friend of Seekvairas and this," he said pointing at Vali. "Is my best friend Vali Lucifer."

The man assumed to be Lord Agares stepped forward, "Oh yes, you're Lord Rizeviems, grandson, the wielder of the Longinus Divine Dividing. I've heard a lot of great things about you." He smiled and turned towards Augustus, "And you're the commoner who got accepted into Seekvairas school, she talks about you all the time you know."

Seekvairas face grew red at her father's words, "Father! Why are you telling him that?!"

Lord Agares laughed and rubbed his fingers through his daughter's hair, "I'm sorry sweetheart you know daddy has a habit of talking too much."

His smiled faded away as his expression became serious, "Now young lady why don't you explain to you mother and me why you're outside the safe zone? You know the forests are off limit."

Seekvairas head sunk as she diddled with her fingers, "Well I wanted to find a quiet place to help Augustus train his magic abilities and I thought what's quieter than a forest? There's nothing out here but grass and trees."

Augustus scoffed.

"Don't forget about the monsters."

Seekvaira glared at Augustus before turning her attention back to her father, "Your friend is right Seekvaira, the forest is a very dangerous place especially for someone your age. Not only did you put yourself in danger, but you also put your friends' life in danger. What if he had been severely injured?"

"But he wasn't injured! He even saved me from being hurt, I don't see what the big deal is."

Lord Agares sighed and looked at his wife who nodded at him, "Seekvaira we'll talk about this when we get home." He looked at Augustus and adopted a warm smile, "Thank you, Augustus, for protecting my daughter from danger. If you ever feel like coming by the visit Seekvaira you are welcomed to do so."

The Agares family teleported away leaving Vali and Augustus alone.

"Did they seriously just leave two fifteen-year-old kids alone in the middle of a monster ridden forest?"

Vali nodded in agreement as he slurped down a mouth full of noodles, "Hey you wanna go back to my place and play some video games?"

Augustus shoved his hands into his pockets with a smile on his face, "Sure why the hell not. Maybe we can get Grafiya to play with us again. Who would've thought she was into video games."

A silver magic circle appeared underneath them both, in a flash they were teleported to the Lucifer castle.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Work is making it harder for me to update regularly. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and let me know what you thought of it. Augustus met Seekvairas parents and they're surprisingly friendly. The widower was basically a rip off of the spider creatures from the mist. It'll be a while before the story hits canon territory so be patient lol the next chapter should be up in a week at best. The next chapter for my newest story Dark Skies will be up in a couple of days. When I originally wrote this chapter, Seekvairas parents were assholes, Augustus lost his right arm in the fight with the widower after he saved Seekvaira and died from blood loss. She revived him, and her parents showed up and saved them both. Rias was also there with Seek and Gus to when I originally wrote this chapter but I took her out, so I could focus on those two.**


	5. IM BACK !

Hello, everyone, I've been getting a lot of DMs from people asking when I'm going to upload a new chapter of the story. I probably should've put this out earlier but this story has been canceled. Sadly I am no longer interested in DxD and honestly haven't been interested in it for a while now. I honestly find the world DxD is set in very interesting, however, the main story is rather dull and full of bad writing not to mention the fact that the main story seems like its going to get worst after taking a look at the new light novel issue. And I'm kind of losing interest in anime in general. Don't worry tho I'm currently working on a The Last of Us fanfiction and a fallout fanfiction if you're interested follow so you can know when ill upload it


End file.
